


尤桐｜我喜歡的他是如此遲鈍

by purplemoon339



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemoon339/pseuds/purplemoon339
Summary: *上級修劍士時期*桐亞未交往設定尤尤喜歡桐人但桐有沒有喜歡尤尤可以自己猜( ,,•ω•,, )-文筆仍然爛到不行 注意眼睛唷
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Kudos: 10





	尤桐｜我喜歡的他是如此遲鈍

**Author's Note:**

> *上級修劍士時期  
> *桐亞未交往設定
> 
> 尤尤喜歡桐人  
> 但桐有沒有喜歡尤尤可以自己猜( ,,•ω•,, )
> 
> -
> 
> 文筆仍然爛到不行 注意眼睛唷

今天依然是風和日麗的好天氣。

外頭的花花草草隨著微風起舞，動作間帶起的窸窣聲與枝頭鳥兒的鳴叫相互交織，成為嶄新的樂章。

索魯斯的光輝穿過窗簾來到房內，灑在床上那仍不捨離開夢鄉的黑髮少年的臉龐。

已是正午時分。

棉被突然被唰地拉開，那一直不願抬起的睫毛才輕顫了幾下，以右手遮擋陽光，緩緩睜開那夜色的眸。

雙眸眨了幾下使模糊的視野漸漸轉為清晰，看清眼前少年的面容後他明白自己是沒有機會再睡回去了，只得噘著嘴任由對方將自己拉起。

打了個呵欠後慣例性的摀住耳朵，那像媽媽一般的摯友總是會在把自己拉起床後開始一連串的抱怨與說教，內容不外乎就是要自己早起點、或者是不要賴床。對於桐人來說那些只不過是無關緊要的話語，就算對方說的再多自己也不會實行。

……想睡就是想睡嘛。桐人曾這麼抱怨過。

或許是讀懂了他眼裡的不耐、又或許是已經放棄，尤吉歐並沒有像往常一樣對桐人來一段富含心意的說教，只是蹲下身捏了捏對方的雙頰表達抗議。

「——痛、尤吉歐你幹什麼啦！」

「……蜂蜜派再不吃就要涼了唷？桐人。」

「……？」

下文不對上題的回應使桐人的腦袋在一瞬間當了機，而尤吉歐則朝前者露出一種“真拿你沒辦法”的笑容，鬆手後又補上一句「客廳有我剛買回來的蜂蜜派、要是再不起來的話我可是要吃光了」後，便丟下依然愣著的摯友離開了房間。

帶上房門後的尤吉歐甩甩頭將對方愣住的表情很可愛之類的奇怪想法拋於腦後，走向客廳準備將蜂蜜派從紙袋裡拿出，好保留自己的那一份不讓那貪吃的室友搶走——的時候，從後者的房間裡傳出了一聲巨響。

伴隨著哀號的那聲響無疑是有誰跌倒了的聲音，尤吉歐只能搖搖頭輕嘆了口氣，邊在心中調侃著自己的室友果然不能自己一個人生活邊走向摯友的房間。

在手指碰觸到門把前木門便自己打了開來，與之而來的是那頭上帶了個包的墨髮摯友的撲抱，尤吉歐沒來得及站穩便和摯友一起向後摔去。

儘管頭部因對方的手墊在了自己的腦後而沒有受到太大的衝擊，但背部重重撞上地面的痛楚還是使尤吉歐微微扭曲了面孔，正想開口斥責卻被對方突然爆出的告白給堵住了。

「大好きだよ！！ユジーオ！！！」

儘管明白對方指的是蜂蜜派的事情，過於直接的字句還是使尤吉歐從臉一路紅到了耳根子。

——最喜歡你了這種話不應該是情侶之間才會說的嗎！

看著身上人儘管頭上帶著一個包卻還是朝自己露出燦爛的笑容，還撒嬌般地在自己的頸窩上蹭了兩下，搞得尤吉歐原本想開口斥責的都開不太了口了。

「真、真是的——桐人……你什麼時候變得這麼肉麻了……。」

得到的回覆卻是對方一個更加燦爛的笑容。

——我喜歡的他是如此遲鈍，無意識吐出的肉麻話語總讓人忍不住臉紅心跳。

——真是的，讓我這麼幸福是可以的嗎。

尤吉歐回以了對方一個帶著些許無奈的幸福微笑。


End file.
